Crossed Paths
by ArrowLoveFan
Summary: What if Elena had chosen Damon over Stefan?Miserable, that is how he Stef feel since the day Elena has told him she wanted Damon. How will Stefan react when a certain blonde girl coming from another town make him forget his broken heart. And what will Quinn do when she meet the perfect guy abd she learns the truth about Stefan. Please R&R Longer summary inside.


_**Crossed **__**Paths**_

_**Summary:**_

What if Elena had chosen Damon over Stefan? How would Stefan feel? Miserable, that is how he feels since the day Elena has told him she wanted Damon because he had gotten under her skin.

How will Stefan react when a certain blonde girl coming from another town make him forget his broken heart... And even make him feel ALIVE again?

How will Quinn react when she will meet the "perfect" man? More important, how will she react when she will find out the truth about him?

AN: I know the summary is horrible, but still the story is quite interesting so please give it a chance... Just so you know, Elena is still human (the car accident didn't happen). Beth doesn't exist in my story... The rating might change if I do more chapters. Let me know if you want me to... Please, as always, R&R! 3

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Stefan's point of view**_

I has been a few days since she had chosen him over me; which means that it has been a few days since I didn't get out of my bedroom as I didn't want to see them together, as I couldn't see them together... I should have known that she was going to chose him. Few months ago, I began having those nightmares in which they were dating, unfortunately these were not nightmares anymore; they were reality. I was deeply in my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"-Whoever this is, I don't want to see you!" I shouted from my bed, being too lazy to get up...

"-Stefan, Open that door please..."

"-Caroline?"

I got up as fast as I could, which mean extremely fast, and went to the door in order to open it to her as she was, since longer than I thought, my best friend.

_**Caroline's point of view**_

"-Hey Stefan.." I said pulling him into a hug.

God Elena was an idiot! Stefan had so much more to offer that Damon. How could she not see it? The fact that she had broken Stefan's heart made me sick. I couldn't bear seeing Stefan like this. I could see by his face that he was tired and that he hadn't slept for night, even if vampires don't need to sleep. Stupid Elena! Choosing the bad guy over the incredible one was going to be her biggest mistake. And I am sure that one day she will regret it.

"-So you are here for anything particular or you just want to stare at me for a little bit longer?" he said.

"-I just wanted to know how you were..." I said smiling at him.

"-I couldn't be better!" he said with a fake smile on his face.

"-Stefan..."

"-No Caroline I am serious. I am perfect. I mean seriously my ex-girlfriend who I am still in love with chose my brother over me. They are living a fairytale, I can even hear them at night. So I am doing great!" he declared angrily.

"-Okay. I get it. My question was stupid." I said

"-I am sorry Caroline. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. But how do you expect me to be? Cheerful?" he asked

"-No of course not. I expected you to be in a bad state but not that bad. Come on, the fact that you and Elena broke up doesn't mean your life is over."

"-I think this is exactly what it means..." he said clearly depressed.

"-No it is NOT! Yeah she broke up but you will get over it! Like you did with Katherine..." I said annoyed by his sadness.

"-I wasn't-"

"-DON'T tell me you weren't in love with Katherine because we both know It would be a lie!" I cut him.

"-Elena was everything to me..."

"-Yeah as you said she WAS! But you will find someone else. But if don't get out of this bedroom and stop this depressive thing, I don't think you will. So as your friend, I am going to get you out of this bad mood!" I said with a huge smile.

"-How do you plan on doing this?"

"-Today you and I are going to...School!" I said with enthusiasm.

"-Seriously? School? That is what you do after being heart broken? I was thinking about something like, I don't know, the beach, the bar. Or even Paris?"

"-Really Stefan? Paris ? You have already been there like a hundred times!"

"-Yeah but still it is better than school!" he smiled a little bit.

"-Oh come on Stefan! Today the Glee Clubs Sectionals are taking place at our school! I want to go there with you! It will be fun I promised!"

"-What the hell is that ?" he asked

"-Come with me and you will know!" seeing he wasn't going to say yes I added "-Come on Stefan I need you right now. Since Tyler's death I don't know what to do and now I know that I have to cheer you up! It is my new mission ! So please say yes!

"-Fine! I will come with you!" he said after a short pause.

"-Yay! Get dressed! Be quick or we are going to be late!"

_**10 minutes later**_

"-Look here are our seats"

We sat down the closest to the stage we could and waited for the show to begin. That's when Damon and Elena showed up!

"-Hey guys" Elena said coming in front of us. "Hey Stefan" she added.

He didn't answer. He had just ignored her focusing on the stage and the music. I could see that the fact that he had ignored her hurt Elena because no matter what she does or says, she is still in love with Stefan and he is her soul mate. She just doesn't know it yet. Seeing that Stefan wasn't going to talk to them they left and sat at the back.

"-Did you know they were coming?" he asked accusingly

"-No of course not Stefan! I would never do something like that. Believe me! "

"-I believe you." he said

"-By the way that was harsh..." I said after a few minutes.

"-What?" he asked innocently

"-The fact that you have just ignored them."

"-Look Caroline I respect her choice, I respect the fact that she and Damon are happy together, I respect all of this. But I just can't stand being a friend to her, as if I wasn't hurt by seeing her with him."

"-What about Damon? He is still your brother."

"-Of course he is my brother and always will be, no matter what he does. But I need time, time to rebuild the brother bond we have. But I am sure that one day my feelings for Elena will be gone and I will be able to be a good baby bro to him: he will have his brother back and I will have mine back." he said quietly.

I turned my head backwards to see Damon staring at us. I could swear he had tears in his eyes even if he was trying not to show it.

"-Do you love him?" I asked

"-What?" he asked afraid he hadn't understood

"-Do you love him? I mean I have never understood your feelings for each other. That's why I am asking you right now: Do you love your brother?"

"-Sometimes I don't." he answered honestly.

I smiled and as the show was beginning we focused on the stage until my phone rang.

"NEW TEXT FROM DAMON S.

I love him too."

I looked at Damon and now I could see the tear rolling down his cheek. He smiled and watch as the competition presenter came to the stage.

"-Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Sectionals of 2012. Get ready for the show! In 5 minutes, the New Direction are going to rock!"

"-I will come back in 5 minutes" Stefan told me. I nodded.

_**Stefan's point of view**_

I was heading to the toilets when I heard someone crying. Then I saw this girl standing in front of the exit.

"-Hey.." She jumped when she heard my voice not expecting someone to see her. She turned around to face me whipping her tears away.

"-Are you okay?" I asked.

"-Yeah..I am fine."

"-Really? Because you don't seem to be..."

"-I am not used to talk about this to strangers..." she said

"-Oh okay. My name is Stefan. I am 17 and I live here in Mystic Falls" I said giving her my hand to shake.

"-What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"-I am introducing myself so that we won't be strangers anymore."

"-I am Quinn Fabray." she said while laughing.

"-It is nice meeting you Quinn."

"-Likewise Stefan."

"-So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"-Giving me your name doesn't make you any less stranger to me..." she teased.

"-Okay what can I say? I am a psychopath and a ripper. And I like killing little blond girls and you are my type of victim. So I am maybe going to drug you, kill you and get rid of your body near the Wickery Bridge... And just so you know I watch too many horror movies.."

She couldn't laughing. I didn't know I was so funny..

"-I am not scared..." she said with confidence.

"-You should be..." I answered getting lost in her hazel eyes.

"-I don't think so..." she answered

"- Well that's good. Now you know that I won't hurt you which make me a "friend". So you can tell me what is wrong so that I will know what to do to make you feel better..."

"-You already have made me feel better.."

"-How did I do that?" I asked not understanding

"-You made me laugh, so thank you. It has been a while since I hadn't laugh like this..."

She got up and began heading to the auditorium.

"-Wait why were you crying?" I asked

"-I was just stressed and nervous, you helped me relax."

"-Well, I am glad I helped.."

"-You can be! I will see you later... At least I hope so."

"-Me too Q." she left.

Quinn Fabray... It was the first time in three years that I was about another woman than Elena Gilbert... And it felt good.


End file.
